¡especial cumpleaños Soramaru-chan!
by DaniiiielaZ
Summary: un especial dedicado a mi seiyuu favorita de Love Live, SoraPile garantizado, Pile y su mala suerte *listo*, Mimorin siendo Mimorin *listo*, ¿jolks? *listo*, Emitsun siendo dejada de lado *listo*... ok es el peor sumary de la vida pero todo sea por la actriz de voz de la waifu, pasen y lean :)


**¡Hola!** de acuerdo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes tengo fics por actualizar y a pesar de eso subo un OS hay una razón para ello, hoy es el cumpleaños de Tokui Sora quien le dio voz a la waifu, si no fuera por ella no tendríamos la magnifica voz de Nico o peor aun quien diría el "NICO NICO NII" de esa forma tan linda como ella, no suelo hacer OS porque nunca los hago bien, pero por Soramaru hago lo que sea, espero disfruten este OS tanto como yo disfrute de ecribirlo y respecto a las actualizaciones... nos vemos el próximo año xDDD

feliz navidad atrasada (no me gusta la navidad pero ñe, costumbre decirlo) y que pasen un lindo nuevo año, beban con prudencia xD gracias por todo el apoyo en mis historias, un saludo especial a ese grupito en face, chicas las quiero :3 se han ganado un lugarcito en mi corazón, lo digo por aquí porque no soy de decirlo por chat y se que aquí no me responderán sino que solo leeran xD

* * *

 **Especial cumpleaños Soramaru-chan**

Se le estaba haciendo tarde a cierta peli castaña que corría cual atleta olímpico corriendo 100 metros planos, iba maldiciendo a cada transeúnte que se le cruzaba por las calles concurridas de Tokio… llevaba retrasada ya 10 minutos y aun le faltaba un gran tramo para llegar a destino, su celular comenzó a sonar y tras una serie de malabares logro contestarlo sin dejar de correr.

" _Pai-chan se supone debes estar aquí desde hace ya 10 minutos… ¡no puedo seguir distrayendo a Sora!"_ -. Se quejaba su amiga con un tono de voz completamente cansada.

-no exageres que es solo unos minutos más, tuve un inconveniente que me retraso y…. ¡señora no se cruce no ve que estoy apurada!... como decía ya llegare solo quédate donde estén -. Seguía corriendo mientras miraba la hora, contestaba el celular, intentaba evitar a las personas e intentaba que la torta que llevaba no se arruine.

" _sabes que es imposible mantenerla quieta por mucho tiempo, ahora mismo estamos en una tienda anime… lo peor es que le dije que a modo de regalo le dejaría comprarse lo que quiera en esta tienda… ¡quedare en bancarrota!_ "-. Ahora decía exasperada mientras Pile solo reía ante las ocurrencias de cierta pelinegra de la cual estaba profundamente enamorada.

-yo que tu empiezo a cuidar el dinero recuerda que Ucchi quiere casarse con un millonario -. Sintió un grito ahogado por la línea, unas maldiciones y un "¡Sora que ya llevas muchas cosas! .- ya estoy por llegar, sácala de la tienda las espero donde acordamos.

" _no sé cómo me convenciste de ayudarte en esto, las chicas ya están esperándonos en el lugar acordado… apenas te vea llegar desapareceré y nos vemos allá… es tu oportunidad no a desaproveches"_ -. Le agradeció mientras cortaba y guardaba el celular en su bolso mientras seguía corriendo pero ya con el destino a la vista.

Al llegar vio a lo lejos como Mimorin sacaba casi a arrastras de la tienda a su amada quien sostenía muchas bolsas, se acercó lentamente mientras recuperaba el aliento, estaba tan embelesada que no pude evitar al tipo que venía mirando al cielo y chocaba con ella botando así la torta que traía en sus manos… dejo salir un grito de exclamación llamando la atención del parcito mientras que el tipo se disculpaba una y otra vez.

-ya deje de disculparse, a menos que tenga una torta igual a la que acaba de botar no solucionara nada -. Decía totalmente molesta mientras el tipo solo asentía se disculpaba otra vez y se iba -. Levanto la vista y vio cómo se acercaba su amada saludándola de lejos mientras Mimorin se reía de su desgracia y entre señas le decía que ella compraría otra torta soltando leves lágrimas producto de la risa y de pena al ver como se iba su dinero y así su oportunidad con Ucchi.

-¡Hey! Me alegra verte Pile-chan aunque… lamento eso ¿era para mí? -. Decía Soramaru ya frente a Pile la cual aún mantenía su mirada fija en la torta destruida.- no importa Pile-chan, no te aflijas la intención es lo que cuenta -. Le sonreía tan amablemente que por un segundo olvido su molesta y se concentró solo en la chica frente a ella.

-era un presente para ti, luche con una señora mayor por él y… ¿Cómo estás? -. Casi se va de lengua larga al soltar tal información, su Soramaru era más importante que el hijo en coma de la señora mayor, de todas formas no vería la torta podría comprar otra en vez de fastidiarle la salud a ella.

-¡muy bien! Mimorin me compro muchas cosas mira -. Se acercaba Sora rompiendo así el espacio personal de Pile la cual dio un brinco ante la repentina cercanía, le mostraba distintos tomos de mangas, discos de temporadas completas de series anime… que la chica era una otaku lo era y lo era hasta la medula y ella aun así la amaba pero lamentablemente esta desconocía de sus sentimientos.

-así veo, son muy lindas… em Soramaru las chicas nos están esperando en el departamento de Nan-chan -. Decía intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sea la cercanía de su amada la cual le estaba explicando porque compro un tomo que tenía la portada en blanco y negro por sobre la que estaba a color alegando que esa era más completa.

-¿en el departamento de Nan-chan? Oh ya veo ¿no lograron que salga de ahí? -. Asintió mientras no podía dejar de mirarle los labios que estaban tan cercanos.- comienzo a pensar que no salir de casa es el secreto para mantenerse así de joven y linda -. Pile no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo ante lo último dicho por SU amada.

-si quizás sea eso, vamos partiendo que ya nos esperan -. Producto de su molestia/celos olvido su principal propósito por el cual convenció a Mimorin de darle unos minutos libre con Soramaru… su confesión.

.

.

Al llegar al departamento fueron recibidas por serpentina y un cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños 27 Soramaru", luego de los respectivos abrazos de felicitaciones por parte de todo u's se sentaron en la mesa a comer la torta traída por Mimorin, no era tan magnifica como la que traía Pile pero cumplía el mismo fin.

-¿bueno y no nos darán la buena noticia? -. Preguntaba animadamente Emitsun, Pile abrió los ojos asustada olvido mandar un mensaje avisando que no se confesó y de seguro sus amigas ya lo dieron por hecho.

-¿buena noticia? -. Preguntaba extrañada Soramaru.

-si ya sabes que tú y Pai-chan son… -. Y antes de Rippi termine la frase Pile se lanzó sobre esta técnicamente tacleándola, cayendo ambas de espaldas con silla y todo.

-shhh que aún no le digo -. Le susurraba a Rippi la cual se quejaba de dolor mientras asentía, se levantó como si no pasara nada.

-Pai-chan y yo somos… -. Repetía Soramaru mientras todas miraban a otro lado silbando dejándole la respuesta a Pile la cual las maldecía a todas "sus amigas" por la ayuda especialmente a Rippi por bocona, intentaba pensar en algo pero nada se le ocurría.

-yo quiero la primera porción -. Interrumpía Shikako quien se apiado de Pile y cambio el tema.

-nada de eso, la cumpleañera debe tener la primera porción -. Replicaba Ucchi.

-concuerdo con Ucchi, la primera porción es mía -. Pile suspiro al verse salvada, agradecía internamente a Shika-chan por haberla ayudado y lograr distraer a Soramaru.

Entre risas y burlas aquí y allá se terminaron la torta entre las 9, ahora comenzaron a ingerir alcohol por cortesía de Kussun que había traído 3 botellas de diferentes tragos uno más fuertes que otro, de los cuales ya llevaban 2 botellas vacías.

-la que ensucie mi alfombra limpiara, la que rompe alguna cosa comprara una nueva, la que… -. Advertía Nan-chan siendo callada por una totalmente desinhibida Kussun que se lanzó a sus brazos mientras buscaba sus labios.

-chicas por favor no empiecen -. Pedía Emitsun que sabía que esto sería una acción en cadena, y tal cual efecto domino ahora se besaban Rippi y Shikako.- por favor deténganse antes que Ucchi… -. Muy tarde Ucchi ya había empezado a hacer un espectáculo para su único espectador en este caso Mimorin la cual le tatareaba una canción y se perdía en el baile sensual de Ucchi.- ya las perdimos… solo quedamos nosotras tres.

-lamento informarte Emitsun que necesito hablar con Pai-chan, ella tiene algo que explicarme -. A pobre nombrada dio un salto botando en el proceso el vaso que sostenía en sus manos alertando a una Nan-chan la cual estaba sacándole la parte superior a Kussun.

-vas a li-limpiar eso y t-también comprarme uno nu-nuevo -. Le reclamada por un segundo para después seguir despojando a Kussun de su ropa.

-y-y-yo em ¿Qué debo explicar? -. Sentía como su pulso se disparaba y la mirada fija de Soramaru no ayudaba en nada a que este se normalice.

-vamos a la habitación de Nan-chan -. Le indicaba Sora que la siga mientras esta comenzaba a caminar.

-no me dejen… sola -. Reclamaba Emitsun quien se quejaba de haber invitado a Megu-chan algo le decía que esto terminaría así, miraba a las Jolks las cuales les quedaba muy poca ropa, miraba a Rippi la cual se dejaba besar de una manera muy lujuriosa por Shikako…. Reprimió una risa al ver el estado de Mimorin la cual tenía sus ojos nublados por el deseo pero cuando intentaba tocar a Ucchi esta le sacaba la mano y seguía bailando.- supongo que si me voy nadie lo notara pero antes… una cuantas fotos para luego burlarme -. Luego de sacar unas cuantas fotos se fue sin ser notada pero con un destino…. La casa de su novia.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Nan-chan se encontraba una muy nerviosa Pile la cual evitaba a toda costa la mirada inquisidora de Soramaru la cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-entonces… ¿Qué somos Pai-chan? -. Esta dio un brinquito al sentir su voz tan cercana, quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver a su amada a escasos 30 centímetros.

-oh... e-eso y-yo -. Ver a Sora tan desinhibida la dejo sin palabras.- ¿estas ebria?

-mm puede ser -. Casi ronroneo lo cual provoco un estremecimiento en Pile.- entonces… ¿me dirás?

-y-yo… algo me dice que ya lo sabes -. Susurro levemente.- ¿me equivoco?

-*tin tin* acertaste -. Había hecho el sonido de campanitas.- claro que lo se Pai-chan, solo esperaba que me lo dijeras… ha pasado mucho tiempo, pensé que después del último live me lo dirías pero no lo hiciste…

-es algo delicado y… -. Fue callada ante un dedo de Soramaru en sus labios callándola de golpe.

-hace un tiempo dude… vi esas fotos de ti con un tipo y pensé que siempre fuiste una ilusión, me resigne a que mi amor no era correspondido -. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la mención de esa foto… habían exagerado el solo era un amigo.- pero luego te veo y veo tus ojos que me miran de la misma forma que lo hago yo… entonces ¿tendré una confesión como se debe? -. Decía sonriendo mientras Pile le daba un leve empujón.

-¿Por qué me haces decir cosas vergonzosas? -. Esta solo se encogió de hombros.- pero te lo mereces además es tu cumpleaños y lo que digas se debe hacer… desde hace mucho tiempo que me gustas, ya no recuerdo cuando fue el momento exacto en que deje de verte con los ojos de "compañera de trabajo", quería tenerte para mí pero estaba insegura muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez _"¿le gustare? ¿Le parecerá raro? ¿Si es de familia conservadora?"_ cosas así… en un momento parecía una acosadora revisaba tu twitter todos los días para saber dónde estarías e intentar "aparecerme" de casualidad, tenía mis sentimientos contenidos ya no quería hacerlo… pensé que hoy era el día… así que Tokui Sora yo Eriko Hori estoy totalmente enamorada de ti.

-ves que no era difícil -. Iba a golpearla al responderle algo así, se supone diría un _"yo también te amo"_ , sintió unos brazos envolverse en torno a ella y un leve susurro.- yo también te amo Eriko…

Se separaron unos centímetros para juntar sus labios en un beso necesitado, un beso anhelado… un beso esperado…. Un beso que fue interrumpido por dos cuerpos semidesnudos que cayeron de golpe al abrirse la puerta.

-te di-dije que esperaras que a-abra la puerta -. Se quejaba Kussun que ni se molestó en tapar su cuerpo al ver a sus amigas frente a ellas en un momento muy importante.

-no quisiera molestarlas…. No saben que… si, si quiero… necesito mi cuarto -. Casi exigía Nan-chan a lo cual el parcito frente a ellas no reaccionada.- ¡AHORA!

Ambas salieron casi corriendo del cuarto para darles la privacidad a sus amigas, se miraron unos segundos para sonreírse con amor, se tomaron de las manos dispuestas a irse pero quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Shikako besar a una casi dormida Rippi, Ucchi en ropa interior bailándole a Mimorin la cual estaba en iguales condiciones siguiendo el baile sin música que tenía Ucchi, buscaron a Emitsun y no la encontraron.

-creo que lo mejor sería irnos -. Proponía Pile al ver tal panorama.

-oh vamos unámonos, aún queda una botella y tenemos que festejar _"la buena noticia"_ -. Decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo sonrojando a Pile en el proceso.- además el baile de Ucchi se ve tentador haha sigámosle el ritmo -. Pedía mientras tomaba la botella y le daba un gran sorbo para entregarle la botella a Pile la cual siguiéndole la corriente tomo un sorbo para luego ser jalada por Sora a bailar.- este será nuestro primer baile oficial como novias.

-¿eh? En que rato me lo pediste -. Jugaba Pile recibiendo una risa por parte de su amada.

-oh eso era parte del contrato, ya sabes luego del _"yo también te amo"_ estaba el _"serás mi novia"_ -. Sonrió ante la ocurrencia

-estoy segura que no leí eso en el contrato -. Le seguía el juego mientras seguía el compás de sus caderas.

-cariño siempre hay que leer la letra chica, si no lo haces… *enormes sorpresas te encontraras* -. Ahora le susurraba en el oído a su ahora novia, la cual se estremeció ante el contacto.

-procurare siempre estar atenta a los futuros contratos -. Le susurraba mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de Sora la cual era más alta lo que le daba una vista de su cuello el cual no dudo en besar.- sobre todo si es contigo.

* * *

espero hayan disfrutado del OS como es habitual en mi... disculpen si cometo algún error ortográfico, soy humana y se me pudo pasar una que otra cosas, mas hoy que estoy enfermita del estomago.

en fin gracias por llegar hasta aquí y tenerme paciencia en mis otras historias y por ultimo... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SORAMARU-CHAN!

adiós (o.o)7


End file.
